


Gold Morning.

by alecfiercelove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x06 Flashback reference, Alec in love, Cat eyes, Clumsiness, Collaboration, Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Softness, Gift, M/M, Magic, Magnus Cooking, Magnus in love, Smut, Sunlight, Sweet Morning, Teasing, Waffles, happiness, loads of love, magic sex, magic touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecfiercelove/pseuds/alecfiercelove
Summary: For both Alec and Magnus, mornings were usually spent alone and cold. Now, they had both found each other to keep each other warm, loved, safe. Their love is golden - and so is their mornings.





	Gold Morning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyxShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyxShadow/gifts).



> This one shot is a gift for @LucyxShadow's birthday! She's eighteen and deserves the world. Here's a little love for you my dear, hope you're having a wonderful day so far. Love you long time, from Nicole and I. xx

Usually Alec’s mornings would consist of a heavy alarm, then a knock at his door, his sister calling for him if he slept through said alarm. Alec was never late for anything in the insititute because he had a reputation to uphold, no doubt keeping his mother’s stern gaze under wraps.

Lately however, Maryse had been open about Magnus and Alec’s relationship and most of all, accepting it. Isabelle had told him her exact words, to never give up on love and fight for it like Alec had done. It warmed his heart the first time he had heard it, but it didn’t warm it like lately.

Now Alec’s morning consisted of silky sheets, the feeling of being on a cloud present every time his head hit the pillow after a long day or under the arms of Magnus. Being the head of the institute had its perks, but being late wasn’t one of them. However, he did ask Magnus to let him move in so he could change here instead of when he portalled back.

That was a lie, Alec just _really_ wanted to move in. He wanted to be happy and feel loved and Magnus was both of those.

The sheets were red, perfectly complementing the soft, orange glow of the morning sun. It was almost golden, the saturation of the rays changing second by second as the star climbed higher in the sky. Thankfully, Alec was faced away from the window, raven locks pushed against the pillow and sticking up in random places from heavy sleep. A heavily runed back showed itself to the very window the light poured through, the red sheets hanging over the curves of his waist as his arms hugged Magnus’ pillow that he had grabbed during sleep. The position made his shoulder blades protrude slightly, casting the smallest of shadows at the middle of his back.

Magnus had watched Alec mumble at the loss of comfort by his side and the secure arms of his lover around his frame - it was necessary in order to make him breakfast though. As soon as Magnus had managed to free himself from the sleepy, clingy shadowhunter, he smiled at Alec gripping his pillow and pulling it closer, pressing it to his face with his arms and inhaling softly.

Seeing Alec so calm and his face so gentle was something Magnus would never get tired off, nor did he ever want too. This type of Alec was reserved for Magnus and Magnus only - the sleepy, clingy, whistling little snores, sleep ruffled hair Alec. It was quite funny when he saw him at the institute dressed from head to toe in striking black gear, expression stern and ordering shadowhunters around. It was funny because he could compare it to this and how drastic it was and that in all of this, all of Alec was whole heartedly Magnus’.

His mind didn’t let him sleep in for long, as the usual sleeping pattern kicked in, his brain subconsciously knowing he had important duties to call for once the day truly started.

Or should he skip today? Jace could handle it, for sure. He owed him enough day’s off from the interruptions over the past few weeks. Even though Alec had already decided to stay for the day, his usual shadowhunter duty was blocking that thought from becoming a reality just yet.

Slowly, hazel met the world again, eyelashes that were once settled softly against his cheeks dancing as he blinked his eyes open. Being immediately faced with Magnus’ empty side of the bed, he reached out, taking a hand from the pillow and scrunching the empty sheets between his fingers. It was still slightly warm, so it wasn’t long ago that the warlock had gotten up.

Slowly, his other senses came back from the hold of sleep, a sweet smell. It was coming from  the gap in the door, the morning breeze through the open window in the kitchen carrying the smell of breakfast through the apartment. If Magnus was cooking, he was definitely staying - add that to the already confirmed thought that he was going to stay anyway.

Just the thought of Magnus, centuries old, cooking the mundane way just for Alec. It was so softly domestic that it brought a smile to Alec’s face. He could already picture him standing there, slightly leaning against the kitchen side, robe softly sitting on his shoulders. It was all an illusion of the fabric because Alec knew how broad his shoulders were from both the touch of his own hands and lips.

Alec would stay in bed, but he really wanted to spend every minute he could with Magnus. Especially if they were going to both have free time today, free time not exactly being a recurring luxury in the shadow world.

Inhaling deeply, Alec clenched his hands together, pushing his arms up to push against the headboard. He stretched his body from head to toe, the sheets being pushed down by his long legs. Once the stretch was finished, he exhaled, taking a few seconds to admire the peace and silence of the bedroom. The only thing missing was Magnus.

Pushing himself, turning so his head now faced the door, he sighed again. Having such deep and relaxing sleep didn’t come often so his body always took longer to adjust to everything and power his large frame. Pushing a palm to his eyes to rub them and keeping one arm back behind himself to steady him, he could not hear the clinking of metal and the soft songs of the morning birds.

It didn’t seem real to Alec to be here, enjoying a lazy morning and deciding to sleep in. If he had never met and fallen in love with Magnus, he would probably be in the institute, already behind his desk and slaving away at the papers he’d have to go through until it was time to go to bed again.

He wouldn’t change it for anything, especially Magnus.

Alec finally had enough strength to push himself from the bed, taking a steady first step and a lazy second. Rubbing one eye again, Alec reached down to grab the simple black tee he discarded last night to sleep. In his state, he put it on backwards, not really bothering to change it once he felt the fabric a little higher on his collar bone. He’d fix it later, right now he wanted some of whatever Magnus was cooking.

Now dressed in a backwards tee and boxers, bare foot too, Alec made his way into the main hall of the apartment. He hadn’t even bothered to fix his hair, knowing it would be a mess until he had a shower and wrestled it for a few minutes anyway. The soft carpet helped soften his heavy footing, sleep still clawing at some parts of his body but it was the pleasant reminder of a long and refreshing sleep.

The smell got stronger, the edges of the kitchen coming into view as he turned the corner, closer and closer until he saw a figure standing there, coffee hugged between the palms of his hands.

Alec huffed, that soft, dorky smile covering his freshly stubbled face at the sight. The gold was brighter here, the blinds of the bedroom not blocking it’s power and curving over the shape of Magnus’ body. He looked like something that could be worth millions, and to Alec, there was no amount of mundane money that could compare to the worth of the man standing in front of him, Magnus Bane.

It reminded him of the time when Magnus had asked him to stop for breakfast and Alec bluntly telling him no. At least now he could say he did _indeed_ cook a mean Belgian waffle. Magnus made sure to make breakfast for him the first time he had stayed over, after cuddling and lazy morning kisses that both Magnus and Alec didn’t believe was happening. Now both of them were 100% sure that what they both had was something real for each other, a love that wasn’t going to break at any point. They would have moments, like not long ago, where everything seemed broken and unable to fix, but that had only brought the two different worlds closer together.

Approaching as silently as his heavy morning steps could, Alec wrapped his arms slowly around his waist from behind, nose pressed to the back of Magnus’ head. He squeezed his arms slightly, bringing him closer and feeling Magnus melt into his hold.

“Morning,” Alec’s voice was rough, mixed with sleep and the slight croak from it being the first word he had spoken today. Closing his eyes, he admired the close comfort he was sharing before loosening his grip, still with his arms sitting on the curve of Magnus’ waist. His thumb was tickling just at the edge of the robe, the tip of his thumb softly moving against the caramel skin open to the morning air on his tummy. He could feel the hard muscle there, but with the soft pressure Alec was applying, it was incredibly comforting to Magnus. “Did you sleep well?”

Even though Alec was this broad shouldered man, body curving to a slimmer waist, hands rough and trained with bow and arrow, he treated Magnus so fragile. It wasn’t that he was scared of hurting him, but Magnus had always melted into his softer touches, appreciating the care and small tickles of comfort the movements would offer. He enjoyed having little things like this, a soft, golden morning - especially after so many years of living. Just the tiny amount of care, that small show of affection that Alec was subconsciously doing, made Magnus’ heart leap a little. Even his small breaths placed the back of his neck was warming, finally feeling warm, if not warmer now his shadowhunter was here to hug the morning sleep away.

“Morning to you too, and yes, I did.” Magnus wasn’t going to turn around just yet, as he raised the coffee cup to his lips and took another sip. Now he could place the smell to an object, as when Alec moved his head to Magnus’ shoulder, he could see the waffles cooking.

“Good, good… “ In his dreamy state of being so comfortable, safe and loved, Alec couldn’t really bring his words out, not just yet.

“You sound like you need coffee,” Magnus raised his coffee mug to his shoulder, offering it and letting Alec sip it as Magnus tipped the cup slowly for him. “I’ve never seen you sleep that deeply before, not since the first time we slept side by side for the first time.”

Alec chuckled. “What can I say? You’re a comfy pillow. And you’re warm, anddddd -” The warmth of the fresh coffee going down his throat was starting to kickstart the energy in his body already. “You smell really nice?”

“Why is that a question?”

“You showered already… ” Magnus could sense his pout. “Without me though?”  
  
“Of course, I have to be presentable if I’m going to cook breakfast in bed for the Head of the New York Institute.” Magnus smirked, placing his coffee cup down and turning around in his boyfriend's arms. Alec was blushing, Magnus’ smooth words always more impactful in the mornings when the shadowhunter was barely able to function like a shadowhunter should. His shoulders were relaxed, posture sleepy and falling into Magnus even though a few seconds ago he was holding Magnus tightly like he never wanted to let go.

“Oh Alexander, it’s so nice to see you like this,” Magnus was softly smiling, admiring the content and fluffy state Alec was in. “You are truly beautiful.”

“Not as much as you.” Alec replied, hands gripping his waist a little tighter as he lowered his head, forehead resting on his shoulder as he pulled him into a closer embrace.

“Not everyone can look as adorable as you after just waking up, hmm?” Pushing Alec’s messy fringe back with his fingers slowly, he could feel and hear the shadowhunter take steady, relaxing breaths on his shoulder.

Lifting his head to meet his lover’s stare again, he smiled, his teeth showing between his lips, not even trying to hide the blush spreading on his face. The shadowhunter never knew how to take compliments, all of this still very knew to him, but he loved the way his name was rolling off the warlock’s tongue. He slid his hand under Magnus’ robe, gripping on his hip harder to pull him closer, feeling his breath flatten on his skin. Never breaking their eye-contact, he searched for something deeper in Magnus’ stare.  “Show me,” he whispered close to his nose, a crooked smile plastered on his face.

Flustered, the warlock stuttered a bit, his surprise flashing in his brown eyes. He steadied himself by grabbing Alec’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow in confusion, studying every beautiful feature the shadowhunter had to offer.  “Show you what? My amazing baking skills? I’m trying, but a very handsome Shadowhunter is preventing me from moving right now,” he teased with a wink, his lips brushing on Alec’s, licking the sweet coffee taste off his lips.

“I told you, you never have to glamour them for me. I love your cat eyes, they’re beautiful,” Alec whispered, softly cupping his cheek. The movement made Magnus step backwards, his butt flattening on the counter of the kitchen. He giggled and steadied himself with his palm onto it, now prisoner of Alec’s hold, his stare coming back to the shadowhunter immediately.

“Anything that pleases you, Shadowhunter,” he answered in a sigh, his eyes shutting slowly to open again, cat eyes flashing and glowing to the sunlight, staring right into Alec’s soul. He blushed a little, his lover’s stare intensifying by the second, beaming in love. He felt Alec’s fingertips scratch on his hip and his breath sharpening, his look jumping between his lips and his eyes. It only took a second before he closed the gap between them, cupping the nape of his neck to bring him closer and kissing him softly. “I have a request too,” he murmured against his mouth before pulling away. “Take that shirt off, would you? You put it on the wrong way,” Magnus giggled, playing with the tag, making Alec blush in embarrassment. It softened his heart, but he liked to play with him and wouldn’t stop for a second. “Plus, it’s a good excuse to see this beautiful body of yours, I like it, let me see it every time I can.”

“Anything that pleases you, Warlock,” he mocked with a giggle, pulling his top off to let it fall carelessly on the ground. He didn’t waste time and smooched him back, his palms taking control of Magnus’ warm cheeks, their trunk meeting, goosebumps chasing after their skin. If Alec was sleepy before, the coffee surely taken effect by now, energy taking all of him. A small charge of magic escaped Magnus’ fingertips, his palm flat on Alec’s heart, pulsing right into it, letting a small moan of surprise slip between the shadowhunter’s lips as his heart raced faster in approbation.

He liked the power he had over the warlock, being able to make him lose control; but what he cherished above all was the fact he didn’t have to hide it. They had found their balance in their differences, and the thought of sharing a power he couldn’t own was exciting. The warlock had the same grip on him, making him lose his mind every time he was opening his mouth or just moving in motion like the classy and smart man he was. He was thankful to share a feeling so powerful and engineering with the very first man he decided to give himself to, making him love every little aspect of Magnus’ mind and body, getting him high and deeper in love day after day. They were keeping their self-control most of the time, having to deal with people around them, their missions taking away the best parts of their days, always on the rush to catch bad guys and demons stepping out of line.

Today was special. No-one called for them, and they had an intimacy to discover still. The pair was aware of how important it was, Magnus better than anyone, eager to shower his boyfriend with all the love he had to give.

On the same page, they didn’t need much time to forget a world was still spinning around them, losing one-another between warm and soft kisses, their pace intensifying as Magnus’ magic kept on pulsing through Alec’s heart, the heat wrapping and clenching on it. The shadowhunter lingered until the feeling was unbearable, breaking their kiss to arch his head back, a long moan escaping the back of his throat.

“Easy,” Magnus commanded to himself more than he was talking to Alec, his hand shifting into a fist to stop the magic.

“No, don’t hold it back,” Alec reassured, taking his fist into his hand, stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

“I could feel your heart, it’s dangerous-”

“It’s not. You’re connecting to me. I trust you,” the shadowhunter muttered before taking control of his lips again, his hand falling on his waist down to the back of his thighs. He squatted a little and pushed on his legs to lift Magnus above the counter, settling himself in between him, his tongue sliding inside his mouth when the warlock’s lips parted in surprise.

“Looks like a second shower will be needed,” Magnus teasingly spoke against his mouth, his hands stroking the broad and strong shoulders of the shadowhunter.

“Perhaps next time, you’ll wait for me,” Alec chuckled and kissed him again, his palm grabbing the small of his back, his skin already warming to the touch.

In their balance, the shadowhunter always let his boyfriend lead, the proximity and touch very knew to him. Usually, they didn’t need to fight for dominance, Alec always submitting to the warlock’s touch, still eager to learn. Usually, they were taking their time and making love in decent places. Usually, they were waiting for it to be dark outside though they never mind the lights to be left open.

Today was different on all levels. The shadowhunter was feeling powerful and had a lot of love to give, feeling like its greatness could make his veins explode. He wanted to cherish and kiss every inch of Magnus’ warm and smooth skin, giving back the favor and let him lose control once and for good. He wanted to know what it felt like to please the other and be in control, and the sweet and peculiar morning they were sharing in the kitchen seemed to be the right spot to do it.

To his surprise, Magnus didn’t complain, letting himself being led through the kiss, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist, his hands wandering on his scarred back, his fingertips still warm and tracing his muscles. Between the golden sunlight shining on his skin and Magnus’ touch, Alec’s skin ignited, some of his muscles stretching in approbation to the touch, melting inside the warlock’s frame, fully giving in to the sweet kiss they were sharing.

Magnus giggled against the shadowhunter’s lips when he traced the stamina rune, following the burnt-lines carefully, happily answering to the kiss. More intense and messy, shivers set down his spine as he rubbed his crotch against Alec’s, trying to close the gap between them. He liked the way the new Head of the Institute was taking charge, fully giving into his thoughts and abandoning himself to his arms. He liked the messy hair his boyfriend was wearing but decided to mess it around a little more, pulling on it and circling the nape of his neck, stroking the base of it, a wave of magic entering his skull. Soon enough, the shadowhunter’s grip on his thighs tightened, lifting him from the counter to walk to the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. Cleaning the table with one arm, strongly steadying him with the other one, he swiped everything that was dressing it to the ground, breaking in a singular melody. “Glad I have magic for that,” he laughed between two kisses.

“I wouldn’t dare, otherwise,” Alec smiled and he pulled apart, his fingers grabbing the hem of the warlock’s loose-pants, pulling them down to expose his nudity to the morning light. He placed himself in between him and made him lie comfortably on the furniture, taking time to study every of the warlock’s muscle move and stretch, cracking his neck to tame the lust rising inside of him. He bit on his lips, the view mesmerizing. Cat eyes caught hazel and he lost it, bending down to kiss his inner-thighs and stroke his skin. He traced up his veins, kissed his hips and went up to his belly-button, making his boyfriend chuckle in happiness, feeling his hand run through his hair. He smiled against his skin and took his boxers off, eager to merge and bond with him, wanting all of him against his body. Their eagerness for touch quickened their pace, magic now surrounding them and connecting the two lovers together, some runes activating and glowing under the sunlight, their body moving in rhythm, a song only them knew how to sing.

Thirsty for love, they forgot very quickly why they had landed on the kitchen first, the hunger for the other stronger than the one for food.

The pair could admit it: no matter how close they wanted to be, it never was enough, and each time as they grew to know each-other more, it was mind-blowing. There was no place for embarrassment, both of them spending their time teasing each-other and looking for raw feeling. Raw love, raw lust, raw pleasure, raw passion. They were made for each-other and they knew it the second they met, and they would always found a way to prove it to the other.

In the endless memory of time, this morning could be marked as one thing only: gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you liked this collaboration between @ObsidianEagle and me.  
> Check out her amazing work, it's worth your time :).
> 
> See you very soon with new content,  
> Your dearest Sarah.


End file.
